Forgiveness
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: It finally hit Columbia that Eddie was dead, Frank didn't love her and she didn't have to long to live. How does she handle it? How does Frank? In this only Rocky died. Rated M for sexual content.


**Helloooo! First Rocky Horror post yay! im surprised not alot of people ship Frank/Columbia. So yeah everyone is alive except Rocky. He just gets on mah nerves. I guess during the mutiny scene Riff Raff coulda just shot rocky to make Frank stop. I dunno you figure it out. L'Shanah Tovah btw**

* * *

Columbia pressed her knees to her chest to try and stave off the sobs. She had used up all her tears the previous morning and was at the state of crying when you turn into a shaking dysfunctional mess while your body generates more. Looking back on the events of the previous night.

Dr Furter killed Eddie, he never loved her, he turned her to stone! All this time he had been toying with her, like he does with everyone. After her insolence and the death of Rocky, Columbia didn't expect to live that long.

Magenta managed to hide Columbia that morning once that weird couple left while Riff Raff dealt with Frank, but Columbia new her best friends efforts wouldn't count for much in Franks castle. Currently Columbia was hidden behind one of the pillars that surrounded the atrium. Her usually zainy attire was traded in for a short lacy black dress with a key hole neck that clung to her skin and thigh high black socks to show her mourning for Eddie. Aside from her painted on eyebrows, her face was without make up. The only color that shown off her pale skin was the bright red of her hair.

_Its my fault he's gone. _Thought Columbia _Eddie was perfect. Kind, understanding and loving. Why couldn't I have loved him! Why couldn't I have loved him and. Why couldn't I have left with him when I had the chance?_

_"_OH COLLIE!''

What was left of her heart froze. The clip clop of Franks heels was getting closer. Columbia leaned out slightly from behind the pillar and stole a glance down the hall. Dr Frank N Furter wasn't in his normal attire either. His larger than life costume was traded in for a sleek black dress, and Columbia recognized his casual pearls.

Blanching, Columbia pressed her back against the stone pillar. "Columbia dearest where are you? Where has my angel gone off to?"

For a second the familiar tingle of love erupted in her chest but was quickly beat down by fear and hate.

Frank was coming closer and closer. Slowly Columbia inched around the pillar so she was sitting behind the side facing away from Frank. The clip clop of heels got louder, he was just about to pass her, when the sound stopped.

"Collie?"

Without a second thought Columbia scrambled to her feet and bolted the other direction.

"COLUMBIA!" called Frank, setting off after her. Hearing him behind her Columbia squeaked and ran faster. Luckily she picked that day to wear sensible shoes. It seemed that she lost him when she turned into a new hall. As she ran Columbia jumped and gasped with fright. The curiosities that had never ceased to amaze her since she was eleven suddenly leered out at her in a terrifying manner. Columbia dodged a giant stuffed... Platypus bunny? and surged around the corner. She knocked into something large and fell on her butt.

"Riff Raff?"

The strange handyman turned around and glowered down at Columbia. ''Riff Raff you have to help me!" squeaked Columbia. Riff Raff bent down and grabbed Columbia's upper arms, pulling her up. "you got ta hide me Riff Raff!" Demanded Columbia.

"Riff Raff, that girl is mine! Give her to me."

Frank had appeared behind Columbia, he did not look amused. Columbia looked pleadingly up at Riff Raffs stony face.

"Yes."

Roughly Riff Raff shoved Columbia into Frank. Frank raised an eyebrow at the lack of the word "Master" . It probably had something to do with the conditions they discussed the previous morning. Riff Raff stalked off. Frank had a hard grip on both of Columbia's wrists and the other hand was snaked around Columbias back, forcing her to look at him.

"Why Columbia dear, why are you running from ole uncle Frankie hmmm?"

"Don't touch me!'' spat Columbia, shoving away to no avail. Frank did not look happy. His hands moved to Columbia's waist and lifted her off her feet. "What do you mean by that my little pixie?" He asked in a warning tone.

"Do you even realized what you did last night!" cried Columbia kicking and screaming. "You manipulated me this whole time, you took everything from me and I let you! Do you know what that feels like!" Hot tears fell down Columbia's face as she swung and kicked. frank did not so much as flinch even when a foot did manage to meet his chest. Eventually Columbia just hung limply in Franks arms. "I should have left when I could." She said sadly.

"You were thinking about leaving?"

Shock caused Frank to loosen his grip slightly, enough at least for Columbia to slip through his fingers. Frank swung and hit her in the temple. Columbia kicked him hard and started running up the stairs screaming "MAGENTA MAGENTA!"

Frank pulled off one of his shoes and flung it at Columbia. It made contact and she collapsed onto the stairs.

"Columbia!" called Frank

A stream of memories hit Columbia. Much like that shoe. _A eleven year old Columbia came running out of a wooden house while a dark voice yelled unspeakable things at her. A bottle flew out the window and knocked the girl in the back of the head. she collapsed on the gravel. Quickly she shot up and ran in zig zags to the street. There were never any cars so __far up in the the fields. Thats why it was strange to see a red pick up truck parked on the side of the road. The strangest part was definitely the man standing beside it though. Columbia was sure it was a man, but he wore sparkling corsets and bright make up. Fascinated, Columbia walked closer, thinking that the loss of blood was making her see things. In the light, Columbia realized that the man was looking right at her. Seeing Columbia come closer, the man gave a bright smile and winked. The wink sent a shiver down Columbias back._

_"Dear, what are you doing out here in the dark by yourself?" He said in a silky voice._

_Columbia took a step back. "No reason." _

_The man started walking towards her, Columbia stayed rooted in her place. He reached out to her and touched the back of her hand. He pulled away, blood on his hands. "How about you come with me, ill patch you up huh?" The man ruffled Columbia's red hair in a way she found pleasant. "I'm Doctor Frank N Furter by the way."_

_"Doctor of what?"_

_"I dont know."_

_Squirming slightly, Columbia took his hand. "i'm Columbia."_

_"Columbia, glorious name! shall we be off then?"_

_Looking back uncomfortably at the shadowy silhouette of her house, Columbia took Franks_ hand

"Columbia dearest."

Only a second had passed. Frank had turned Columbia over on her back and held her gently. Much like he did all those years ago, Frank reached out and touched the cut on her brow.

"Don't kill me." she said in a voice between demand and recessive. Frank chuckled and stroked her arm. "why would I do that?''

"Y-you killed Eddie." Stammered Columbia. Frank gave a amused smile. "Is that what this is all about? is that why your in black and all weepy?" Frank laughed.

"Did you love him." he asked, suddenly serious. That got Columbia thinking, she looked into Franks eyes and swallowed hard. "I wanted to." She whimpered. Frank gave a smile and scooped Columbia up in his arms. "how about you come with me, i'll patch you up huh?" he said.

Columbia new the look in his eyes. "i don't want to." she said shaking

"Nonsense"

Frank carried her through the castle in silence, but inside Columbia was panicking.

_This is it. he's going to kill me!_

After a few minutes, they arrived in the master bedroom. Frank tossed Columbia unceremoniously onto the floor. Columbia immediately curled up into the corner, her back facing Frank. She was credited as a pretty tough person. She was ready for whatever Frank would do. She was suprised though, when she felt a pair of lips on her neck and arms wrap protectively around her.

"Why would you ever think of leaving." said Frank in a flirtatious tone, as if the mere thought was the most ridiculous thing ever. Columbia didn't know whether to answer or not. Seeing that she was going to die, she decided to.

"I don't want to. It just hurts too much."

Hands tightened around her. "Has Riff Raff been hurting you? Cause if he has..."

"Are you a complete idiot!" she exclaimed. "If your going to kill me than get it over with! I dont have anything to live for." Columbia's voice broke. She leaned her head on the wall to collect herself.

"Do you know why I killed Eddie?" Whispered Frank in her ear.

"Cause your insane?"

Frank chuckled slightly and nipped at her ear. "Cause he was trying to take you away from me."

Columbia turned to him in surprise, giving Frank an opportunity to spin her around and start ravaging her body with kisses. An action which made her inwardly swoon, but she kept her appearance stoic.

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"If this place, is a trap, to drive humans insane, then why am I still here?" this question had bothered her since Magenta told her. She had lived here seven years, and every second had been filled with unique pleasure and excitement, but she never felt any different.. Frank smiled at her, pulling the ribbon of her keystone neck open.

"When humans come to _visit. _It's true, I try to make them, in your definition, insane. Both for study, and cause its just dahm funny. But you, you already have that spark in you. More life than anyone on this miserable planet has, I keep you around cause your a wonder." Frank pulled Columbia onto his lap. She was now only wearing a cream colored corset, boxers and her socks. Still trying to contain herself, she let Frank push her ear to his cheek. "...also because, I care about you a little."

Pulling away, Frank studied Columbia's face. She couldn't contain her smile. Frank gave a ferocious smile of his own. "there's my Collie!''

Columbia giggled, and giggled, and full out laughed, her head bobbing up and down. Frank gave a low growl, lifting Columbia up and swung her onto the bed. he jumped on her and started bring up his pelvis against hers while she squealed "yes yes!" and

**(Use your imagination. cause I aint going into too many details)**

Columbia screamed with pleasure as she rolled around with Frank. As the prince of a planet who's government is basically one big orgy, he is extremely talented. Columbia remembered her first night there, once he started taking his clothes of she tried to run, afraid he would be just like her father. Frank caught her and told me it would all be alright, making the most wonderful night of her life.

Frank stood up with Columbia wrapped around him, still bonded together. "you know, part of my agreement with Riff Raff and Magenta was we return to Transylvania within they year. to pay for my transgressions in person" Columbia squealed with pleasure as Frank dipped her. He had her undivided attention. Frank swung her legs around so she was cradled in his arms. ",,,,,And I want to take you with me."

Columbia froze. It hit hr what he was asking. She turned her head to face his. He waited patiently if not annoyed.

"Yes!" shrieked Columbia! she grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his. Frank hooted and started racing about the castle with Columbia in his arms. She shrieked with laughter. He through her into the wall and pressed himself to her, kissing her all over before grabbing her and rolling down the hall.

**(Again use your imagination)**

The next morning they awoke in each others arms. "Why good morning sweetheart." Groaned giggled.

"Glad to see you weren't mutilated." Said a thick accent. Columbia laughed harder as Magenta came into view.

"Nice show by the way."

* * *

**Well thats it. I apologize I just usually dont write stuff... erotic. But this is rocky horror! No regrets! (****Metaphorically im just trying not to be dammed)**


End file.
